Sweet Talker (album)
}}Sweet Talker is the third studio album by Jessie J. Sweet Talker was initally released on 13th October 2014 in the United Kingdom and released on 14th October in the United States and the rest of the world. The album followed the release of her first two singles from the album, "Bang Bang" (with Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj) and "Burnin' Up" feat. 2 Chainz, the first of which bringing Jessie J back with a "bang" being a global success and her best ever chart performance for a single in the United States. The album reflects/message is _____________. Jessie J has produced just three singles from Alive: "Bang Bang", "Burnin' Up" and "Masterpiece". Sweet Talker has so far gave Jessie a number one single with Bang Bang. Her singles excluding Bang Bang performed noteably worse than those of from Who You Are and Alive, especially in the United Kingdom where they were not properly released. Background After releasing her second studio album, Alive, in the United Kingdom on 22 September 2013, Jessie J announced that the American version of the album would be pushed back because her American label "didn't feel the album would work on their territory". She was then rumored to be recording new material for an American re-release of the album with Pharrell Williams. In an interview, the singer discussed the possibility of moving to the United States in an effort to break back into the country's market. Jessie later said the American version of the album was expected to be released in 2014. However, the re-release idea was eventually scrapped. The album became her third, featuring the material recorded with Williams, as well as contributions from producers such as Max Martin and Ammo. Commercial Reception In the United States, Sweet Talker debuted at number ten on the US Billboard 200, selling 25,000 copies in its first week. Despite selling 9,000 copies less than her previous US album, Who You Are, Sweet Talker became Jessie J's first top ten album and her highest charting album in the US to date. In the United Kingdom, "Sweet Talker" debuted at number five selling 16,733 copies, and is certified Silver for sales over 60,000. The album spent a total of 4 weeks inside the Top 40 of the UK Albums Chart, considerably less than that of her previous albums Alive and Who You Are. Critical Reception The album received mixed reviews from music critics, some of whom complimented Jessie J's confidence and vocals and the overall production, whilst others criticized the songs for being "generic". On Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100, the album received a score of 56, based on 11 critics, which indicates mixed or average reviews. Joanne Dorken from MTV gave it 4 out 5 stars saying that Jessie was "back with a bang!" and said J's "fans were in for a treat", praising tracks like "Ain't Been Done", "Fire", "Masterpiece" and "Sweet Talker", adding that "Overall, Jessie's third offering sees her going back to basics, while also teaming up with a whole hoard of songwriters (52 in total) to craft her more grown-up, more honest sound." The Guardian gave the album a positive review, stating that "J constructed Sweet Talker to fit a gap somewhere between Beyoncé and Pink", adding that "it's notable that the best moments come when she uncouples herself from it and just sings for the joy of it, as on the brilliant, fizzy pop banger Bang Bang, a deserved No 1 this summer". Tracklist #"Ain't Been Done" #"Burnin' Up" (Ft. 2 Chainz) #"Sweet Talker" #"Bang Bang" (Ft. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj) #"Fire" #"Personal" #"Masterpiece" #"Seal Me with a Kiss" (Ft. De La Soul) #"Said Too Much" #"Loud" (Ft. Lindsey Stirling) #"Keep Us Together" #"Get Away" #"Your Loss I'm Found #"Strip" #"You Don't Really Know Me" Category:Studio albums Category:Albums